elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadowmere (Oblivion)
Best I have changed the article to say that shadowmere is the best horse in the game. I believe this is be true at the current time. Should anyone believe otherwise please change the artice to reflect this.Richardmilgate 21:09, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I obtained Shadowmere, but later on she dissapeared. I completed the Dark Brotherhood quests though and became the Listener. Does she go away after this happens in the storyline, or is my game bugged? :Do you mean disappeared as in it will no longer appear at all, or that it isn't where you last left it? Shadowmere apparently has a tendency to return to Fort Farragut, you can try checking there again or fast travelling to a nearby location (your horse will always appear near you when you fast travel, even if its one like the Unicorn which returns to a certain place). Chirikov 17:14, 30 May 2006 (CDT) :Ah, ok. I will try that. She may have returned there without me knowing. Thanks for the help. shadowmere is stupid he just gets knocked unconscous then when you leave him somewhere and come back later he's no where even when you fast travel somewhere far or look around the area. He definatey doesn't respawn at Fort Farrugut The way shadowmere goes back to the location you found him... Are you sure we can consider his ownership to be the players? It seems more as if he belongs to the dark brotherhood, not the player.--Wormy 15:49, 7 January 2007 (CST) :As Wormy said, I don't think the player actually "owns" him, but rather the DB does. I think the same thing applies to Prior Maborel's Paint Horse. I'm not sure how to go about and confirm this other than observing Shadowmere. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 16:42, 7 January 2007 (CST) If you have the Horse Armor Package, You CAN buy armor for Shadowmere (though I'm not sure why you would, concidering the nice DB harness and sadle already equipped). Although Fort Farrogut is his home, I believe he is still owned by the Main Character (because any horse will ((eventually if not immediatly)) return to their stable; and the armor for is available for purchase for him). --Skober 09:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) sorry this may be a little off topic but on my Character shodowmere went back to fort farrgut but also i had a cheydinhal horse too and that horse went back to the stables in came from and i know this because it gave me a message saying my horse is back at the stable i bought it at even though i still have shadowmere it still registers as my horse (Jesus Gaidin) Stash Shadowmere seems to act as a stash when knocked out (you can search the body); does anybody the think the stuff will ever "disappear"? So far (4 months game-time) he still has the things I stashed (repair hammers and black horse articles)--Skober 09:05, 15 January 2007 (CST) potion storeage you can give shadowmere potions such as haling potions shadowmere will use these to self heal when hurt (i gave her approx 2k strong healing potions) to get them back (seeing as how its impossible to knock her out without waste all your potions and you cannot pickpocket a horse) you have 2 options number 1:1 hit KO thats all im gonna say option numer 2: requires a reasonable illusion skill paralyse shadowmere and then you can pickpocket your potions back. Shadowmere disappearing I made a Purification quest and obtained Shadowmere. Great horse, but she just disappeared! She didn't returned to Fort Farragut, she's not with me when I fast travel, she's just gone! I don't want to search for her in entire Cyrodiil. She's immortal, so she just must be somewhere! Someone has idea, where? PS. She's gone for 2 game months :i lost my shadowmere as well... she is not at the fort... how do i get her back?!? 15.235.153.101 21:25, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I have heard thet if you armor her, She will not return to Fort Farragut! some confirm this? Ingen2 18:42, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I have a stupid old paint horse that all I yuse for jumping of dive rock on (its realy fun)but when I got shadowmerit will never show up only my paint hourse dose.Iv nevor even seen shadowmer.This isnt a terrobl problem but I would like to get a hourse that can go faster than I can walk.--Chasieray 01:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) How do i get the quest where you get shadowmere? To get shadowmare you just progress through the Dark Brotherhood Questline. Shadowmare can disappear if you have the Horse-armor Add-on installed and have armored her. If you do not have this add-on try fast-travelling away and then back again and see if she has returned if not try waiting. Hope this helps Liamhead (talk) 13:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You guys are Idiots! Shadowmere is a girl! why you guys think she is a boy? Idiots! --Anita 04:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC)